


Drabbles

by Vanyel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Round 1 of some drabbles off of Tumblr-I believe these were from a 5-sentence challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The BLUs scattered like leaves, fleeing the victorious REDs. Scout tucked himself inside the Intel room, praying the enemy would believe it already cleared out. He heard nothing for a minute, two, five. Finally, Scout relaxed, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes, thanking his lucky stars. He opened them to find himself staring down the barrel of the RED Sniper’s rifle.  
-  
Medic groaned, rubbing his back as he sat on the edge of the bed. “All these verdammt youngsters,” he grumbled to himself. It was a good few seconds before he was able to stand, and the creak of bones greeted him. There was no mistaking it. Medic was getting too old for this shit.  
-  
He leaned back, feeling himself shivering under those hands. So much time, so many promises, leading up to this moment. He couldn’t even believe that the man had followed through. Leaning back, he captured the mysterious man’s chin, pressing a gentle but desperate kiss against the side of his face. “I’m ready for you.”  
-  
Sniper threw down his rifle as yet another shot went wide. He hadn’t been able to keep his aim steady at all. The bushman let out an inarticulate grunt of frustration, before finally catching the scent of cigarettes behind him. Sighing, Sniper straightened his back, placing his hands on the sill and tilting his head up. “Just do it, Spook, I ain’t gonna fight you right now.”  
-  
Pyro flicked their lighter, trying to use the pretty flames to keep themselves focused. Scout was unashamedly asleep and snoring, and Sniper was likewise, though much quieter. Even Soldier looked like he was beginning to lose interest. Only the Engineer seemed interested in what the Medic was talking about. He leaned over the schematic, mumbling something to himself and idly flexing his right hand.  
-  
“Why Doktor look so strange?” Heavy clapped him on the back, looking confused when Medic yelped and skittered out of reach. “Is we won, da?”  
“Well, ja,” Medic admitted, “but there are bigger problems to worry about. I...I can’t find Archimedes.”  
-  
He held up a syringe, letting the panicking BLU see the sickly green liquid inside. “I notice that of all the Spies who have had the pleasure of breaking into my infirmary, you are the only one to have all their real teeth.” The Medic gave a slow, malicious grin, stalking over to his “patient”. He gripped the Spy’s jaw, forcing it open and removing the gag. “Let’s change that, shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

 

In all honesty, it went about as well as they had anticipated; though it was still an unmitigated disaster for everyone involved. Bits and pieces of them rained down from the sky for a good thirty seconds afterwards. Sighing, Medic shook his head to go greet them in Respawn. Demo and Scout materialized, and hi clicked his tongue. “I told you hitting a grenade with a baseball bat was a bad idea.”

 - 

She sobbed with the kitten in her arms-dirty, so dirty. Who would leave such a tiny thing out in the rain? It was a miracle it hadn’t gotten trampled or run over. Pressing a gentle kiss to the top of its tiny head, she dried her eyes on her sleeve. “Don’t worry,” she whispered to the tiny cat, hugging it tighter against her chest. “I’ll find a way to take care of you, I promise.”

 

 -

He never, ever saw it coming at all. One moment the street behind him clear, and the next, he felt breath on the back of his neck. A knife slipped into his spine, leaving him without even a final word. The body fell to the pavement, thudding dully against the stones. And once more the street was empty, of the living at least.

-

I miss the way her head laid on my chest. The feeling of her listening to my heart, the soft sound of her breath, the smell of her perfume.

There is a lot I will miss about that girl. But every time I look at the phone, every time my hand reaches for her, I remember more. The broken vase, the screaming and crying, the bruises hidden at work.

There is a lot I will miss about her, but I will not miss her.

 - 

There was something… different about her. She caught my eye as I was standing in line at the Wetzel’s Pretzels. Surrounded by her friends outside of the Vans, she still seemed like she was alone somehow. Like no one was there but her.

It took three calls from the cashier to pull my eyes away from her.

-

I’ll never forget the feeling. The pounding of my heart, the catch of my breath, the burning in my legs. Feet pounded against the pavement as I fled. I dared not look back.

The sounds behind me reminded me that I didn’t have to, that it was still behind me. Another stab of fear made me stumble, falling face-first onto the stones.

 -

The tension in the room seemed to escalate rather quickly after that statement. Everyone fell silent, staring between Demo and Soldier, holding their breath.

Soldier’s jaw worked for several seconds, but no sound came out. He glared at the Scotsman, voice going dangerously quiet. “Did you just call me a civilian?”

-

Pyro was so happy, finally it seemed like the whole team was as excited about Balloonicorn’s new pants as he was. He giggled softly as they all sat in a circle around him. Slapping Spy’s hand down before he could tug on the pants, Pyro wagged his finger. They could look, but not touch. Especially not since it smelled like none of them had washed their hands.

It would be hours before Miss Pauling arrived, horrified at the sight of Pyro surrounded by the corpses of his teammates.

-

Why is that box meowing? There is no logical reason that a box should be meowing in here. No one’s been in here for months. How could anything that meows even still be alive at this point? That is….unless…

My God, I found Schrodinger’s Cat!

 

-

“Don’t you know I love you?!” 

The words hovered in the air between us like an accusation. I swallowed, staring straight back into those eyes.

“I think you loved me once,” I said slowly, “but not anymore. Whatever this is isn’t that. There is no way you can call this love.”

 

-

It was the butler, I know it! I saw him hanging around that room right before it happened! But no one believes me! I’ll show them, I’ll show them all, I know it to be true. There was nobody it could have been but him. The butler took the slice from the wedding cake!


End file.
